RosarioVampire a new beginning
by R0bert96
Summary: Robert is a new student who meets the characters of Rosario Vampire and they experience a year of wild and thrilling experiences. rated m for violence and some comedy expressed throughout oh and maybe some lemons
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way own any part of this show except for my characters, everything else belongs to their specific owners

_Rosario+Vampire: _A New Beginning… Ch. 1

"Come on son, you're gonna be late to your first day of school!" Said Trish as she attempted to make her son Robert got out of bed. Robert, after fully allowing himself to wake up, got out of his bed and headed to the bathroom right next door to his room. When Robert got into the bathroom, he then stretched, and as he did this a red flash of light emitted from his body.

"Oh come on, why this early in the morning to I have to transform!" yelled Robert as his clean brown hair and cool blue eyes changed to a shocking silver with blood-red eyes.

After finally finishing getting ready for school which included putting on his clothes that consisted of: hiking boots, a pair of blue jeans, a black V-neck T-shirt, and a black North-Face hoodless jacket.

"My, my, don't you look nice today," claimed Roberts mother as she handed him his back pack of school supplies.

"Oh you think so huh?" asked Robert jokingly as he gave his mother a hug good-bye before leaving to go to Youkai Academy!  
"Don't forget to say bye to your father son!" claimed the boy's father Bobby.

"Never in the world!" Said the 16-year old boy as he told his parents his goodbye's. "Oh man this is gonna be great!" exclaimed Robert to himself as he walked his specific bus stop to wait for the bus to take him to his new school.

Robert, to his surprise was not alone at this location, a boy around his age with Brown spiked hair wearing a Green-tuxedo styled jacket along with khaki pants with dress shoes was also standing there.

"Um, hello? My names Robert, who are you?" asked Robert, the young man answered with "Who me, oh I'm Tsukune Aono, I'm a sophomore at Youkai Academy."

"No way! So am I, I'm a transfer student!" Robert yelled in happiness of finding someone similar to himself.

"Yeah um quick question, do you hate humans?" asked Tsukune.

"Yeah… um no! I actually am half human." answered Robert.  
"Half human?" asked Tsukune as the bus pulled up to the stop. "Yeah trust me I'll tell you later in a safer location." Said Robert as they stepped onto the bus.

After a mile or two Tsukune asked, "Hey just so you know, I'm a human."

"oh cool, um so how are you able to go to to this school?" asked Robert, "oh by the way I'm a S-class vampire."

"Oh well i got into the school by accident and... WHAT YOU'RE A CLASS 'S' SUPER MONSTER!" Screamed Tsukune as he witnessed Robert's transformation.

"Yep, I'm a vampire… well actually I'm 49% vampire 1% werewolf and 50% human. Don't ask why though ok." Replied Robert normally. Now the bus had pulled into a tunnel shrouded by a mysterious light, and the boys now found themselves out of the bus faced with a long trail.

"Just follow that trail, it will lead you to the school boys." Said the bus driver as he drove off.

As the two boys walked Robert sensed several mysterious presences hiding, as a response, he transformed into his vampire form and stepped defensively in front of his new friend.

"Who's there, come out now!" shouted Robert as the figures stepped out of the forest revealing two girls, one with blue hair, a large chest, wearing a yellow sweater vest, the other having pink hair wearing a green school uniform, with a rosary around her neck.

Both girls at light speed tackled Tsukune with hugs and the pink haired girl biting his neck saying, "Capa Chuuu…"

Robert who at this point is confused as hell asks, "Tsukune who are these girls?"

Tsukune who finally got the girls off of him answers, "Oh yeah Robert, these are my friends Kurumu is the girl with the blue hair, careful though she is a Succubus. The beautiful girl here with the pink hair is Moka, she's a S-class vampire as well Robert."

"Oh! So she wasn't just making out with your neck then huh?" said Robert with a smirk.

Moka who is thoroughly embarrassed says, "I'm sorry, but his blood tastes so sweet…"

Robert who now smells his blood says, "Tsukune, you're not just human I hope you realize… you're also part vampire, did Moka ever inject her blood into you?"

"Yeah it was to save my life," replied Tsukune with a blushing expression.

"Ok sorry I was just curious is all." Said Robert as the group followed the path.

At the school in the classroom, Tsukune is tackled by two more girls Mizore, and Yukari. After the introductions were finished, class had started with Robert having to go to the front of the class introducing himself and showing what his monster form is as per new school rule change. After class Robert and Tsukune both walked to the dorm rooms to find a major change to the rooms, specifically theirs.

"Wait why do we have the same dorm room?" said the two in unison. Walking into the room, they found that their rooms consisted of two, Robert not knowing the difference walked to his bed hooked up his laptop and began to skype a person. After completing the conversation with the person, Robert then closed his laptop, said good night to his new friend and then fell asleep. Tsukune, after saying goodnight sat at his desk, he then look up from the paper he was working on and was happy at what he saw. What he saw specifically was his friend Moka looking at him from across the campus. After being able to see a person who was very special to him, Tsukune then laid down in his bed and began to sleep.

I hope you all liked the first chapter, please do not insult me because I am new to writing stories. Please if you have any positive comments, feel free to let me know.


	2. The Newcomer

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire, if I did, season 3 would be made by now…

That you to people who actually gave constructive criticism… to the one person that was a major douche, piss off!

This chapter will be more of an informational chapter than anything… by the way just so all of you know my character is based off how I look in real life I'm not

Chapter 2: The Newcomer

"Tsukune is mine Moka, so stop trying to drink his blood!" proclaimed an angry Kurumu. "No Tsukune is MINE," said an increasingly angrier Moka.

"Actually you both are wrong, as you can see Tsukune belongs to me," said Mizore as she pointed to a frozen Tsukune.

'Oh my God what is wrong with these girls, I mean they're nice and all but have mercy if someone gets between them and Tsukune…' thought a confused Robert. "Um, do you guys mind not trying to kill my roommate, I really don't want to explain why he is dead to the Administrators ok?" Asked Robert as he punched the ice making it easily shatter.

Meanwhile in a hidden room on campus a group of people conversed their evil plan. "So when this is all over, I get to keep Moka as mine forever correct?" asked one of the members.

"Yes Jim, you may have Moka for whatever reason that may be." Answered the leader of the mysterious group.

Back with Robert and the gang, "So, winter break is in a week what should we go and do?" asked a curious Yukari.

"Well although I'm new to the group, I tend to go camping back at Enchanted rock during the break. It's quiet there and there's plenty of things for us to." Said Robert in a semi-nervous tone.

Tsukune and Moka looked at each other and then said, " That sounds great and after that we can all go to the beach if its ok with the rest of you guys."

The group, happy after finally deciding on what to do went to their first class of the day.

"Ok class we've got a new student, please say hello to Kat, she is new here and is not willing to expose her monster form so do not bother her about this ok," said the teacher.

Robert, who at the mention of the name, wakes up from his deep sleep to see a girl standing right in front of him. "Hello Robert, I'm so happy to see you again! I missed you so much I haven't seen you in months!" said Kat happily as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I missed you to Kat." was all Robert was able to say to the girl because he wasn't able to speak well because of how hard the girl was hugging him.

"Robert who's this girl," asked Moka who was curious about the new-comer. Before Robert could answer though a boy walked up and said, "Hey Robert, back off I called dibs on this new girl."

"Look Mike, you can't possibly think you can call dibs on a person, besides I've been dating this girl for almost a year," replied Robert getting fairly annoyed by Mike's arrogance.

"Ok look Robert, this your last chance, let me have the girl or else me and my friends here are going to have kick your ass!" Shouted an angry Mike as two of his friends stepped behind him.

"Three against one, well that's hardly fair, for you!" stated Robert angrily as he opened his eyes to reveal his calm blue eyes being replaced by the blood red color.

The team of three noticing this began to transform into their monster forms, Mike's true form is an Orc, a large creature with a long tongue which is very powerful and deadly. The other two on the other hand are both lower leveled orcs, but are still deadly. After completing this transformation the three orcs proceeded to punch Robert with a bone crushing punch, sending Robert flying out the window. As Robert disappeared into the trees followed by the orcs in pursuit, a red flash of light was seen by the students looking out the large window.

Out in the distance you could hear a voice similar to Robert's shouting, "OK YOU GUYS HAVE SUCCEDED IN TOTALLY PISSING ME OFF!"

As this was heard, the three orc-boys were seen flying through the air with looks of pain on their faces. These boys trying to escape were cut off by a streak of light revealing Robert in front of them, in a final attempt to defeat him the two weaker orcs tried wrapping their tongues around Robert's arms. Robert laughing at this feeble attempt waited for the larger of the three to try to strike, and right before the orc could cause damage Robert was behind them with the other two tongues tied to the leader's legs. Robert then proceeded to grab one of the orcs and throw him, and because of the fact that all the orcs were tied together, they also went flying.

"Let me now whenever you guys aren't pathetic excuses for monsters… if that ever happens!" shouted Robert as he turned into his normal form.

On the way back to the classroom, just before walking in the door, Robert could hear everyone asking Kat a bunch of questions such as 'who are you' 'is Robert really a nice guy' but one question struck home on him.

"Why does Robert say that he is part human? I mean isn't he a monster just like the rest of us?" asked the young witch Yukari.

"That I would like to answer on my own considering it's about me and all…" stated Robert as he walked in, "That is if you don't mind."

"Not at all," responded Tsukune understanding why Robert would rather answer this question.

"Well I guess I'll start by explaining why I say I'm part human. Well I guess truly the reason why I say that I am is because that's the only reason why I'm able to go swimming without dealing without pain. The werewolf part I inherited from my mom, see she is werewolf but I'm not very sure if she is full werewolf or not. Finally to explain the vampire part, my father is a vampire and a powerful one at that. The reason powers do not have to be bound I couldn't tell you because in all honesty I'm not sure myself." said Robert as he finished explaining why he is the way he is.

"That explains quite a bit actually." stated Kurumu as she tried to find any sign of lying in his eyes.

"Ok class shall we get back to the lesson covering the witch hunts in America?" asked the teacher as the class began to direct their attention to the board.

Well everybody, this is the end of this chapter. I was actually expecting this chapter to be longer, but I decided that if I was to try to do that, I would run the risk of getting off the story line. Any ways please let me know what you guys think of this story so far and please no insults! Until next time…


	3. chapter 3: new troubles arise

Hey every one, I hope you guys are enjoying the series thus far… I know that after every chapter that I write/post, I feel extremely accomplished. I know that some of you guys are not very impressed, but as they say, 'Practice makes Perfect.' So without further-ado… It pleases me to say here's chapter 3, and I hope you guys enjoy it. Also I am aware that my character seems like a Mary-Sue… I am trying to fix this problem with the progression of the story… so please bear with me. By the way, in the coming future, a new character shall make their big debut! ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Rosario… and I never will!

Chapter 3: What just happened?

After class the seven friends began to walk to the commons area. Along the way a random student that looked like a freshmen approached Robert and Tsukune, excitedly jumping up and down.

"Oh boy, you two are awesome! I'm a huge fan, um… my names Jackson, could I please take a picture with you guys?" asked the boy hoping that Tsukune and Robert would be willing to take a single picture.

"I don't see anything wrong with it, do you Robert?"

"I'm up for it… wait um you do have a camera right?" asked Robert as he began to grab his smart phone and open the camera portion.

"Heck yes I do! Here take a look!" ecstatically answered the boy as he pulled out a Nokon camera similar to Gin's except this one is blue.

"Hey Moka do you mind holding the camera for us?" asked Tsukune.

"No Tsukune, I don't mind at all! Where would you like to take the picture at?" asked Moka smiling.

"Over here by the fountain." answered Jackson who seemed to be getting even more excited.

"Ok everyone… say 'cheese'!" said Moka, signaling the boys to smile.

"Cheese." replied the three boys in unison.

With the fade of the camera flash, the group all gathered around Moka to see the picture. However before anyone could see it, Jackson took the camera out of Moka's hands thanking everyone. Before everyone knew it, Jackson was gone without a single trace!

"Well that was a little weird." thought Robert aloud.

"Yeah I agree with you on this." replied Tsukune who also had a very confused expression.

Robert then began to yawn, and head towards the boy's dorm rooms.

"Hey Robert where are you going, we were fixing to go eat dinner?" asked Yukari who up to this point had decided to stay quiet.

"I… think I'm just going to go lay down for a while. I'm really tired for some reason." sleepily answered Robert as he walked up the stairs leading to him and Tsukune's room.

Now everyone including Kat begun pondering why Robert, who is normally so energetic, is barely able to keep his eyes open. Tsukune knew for a fact that Robert had been sleeping well all week long and figured that something was up.

"Hey I'm going to go check on him, save a plate for me please?" asked Tsukune as he walked towards the dorm rooms disappearing down the carpeted hallway.

"Um sure… I wonder what's wrong with Robert." stated Kurumu as the girls began to walk towards the cafeteria.

"I'm not sure, but I've got a feeling that we will find out soon enough." continued Moka.

"Don't worry I'm sure Tsukune will let us know!" included Yukari.

"I'm not so sure… Roberts never been this way, even when he hadn't slept at all. This is weird, and I truly hope it will end soon." thought Kat to herself as she followed behind Moka.

Tsukune, however had now begun down the hallway that his room is located at, wondering why everything is so different.

"This all began to happen after that kid took that picture with us… I wonder if that had anything to do with it." thought Tsukune aloud as he began to approached the white painted wooden door.

Stepping inside the room, everything seemed fine, except for the fact that Robert kept scratching the same spot on his neck as he slept. Tsukune being curious, approached Robert, and as he was staring at the scratch marks, something moved.

"WHAT THE HELL IS IN HIS NECK!" shouted Tsukune.

"Huh?" asked Robert who jerked awake because of Tsukune shouting.

"Robert there is something in your neck!" informed Tsukune.

Robert having absolutely no idea what Tsukune was talking about decided to simply go to the infirmary. With Tsukune helping him, Robert began to stumble his way down the stairs. At one point about mid-way down Tsukune stumbled because of Robert's weight, causing the two to fall down the stair-case.

"Ouch, my head." stated the two boys who groggily sat up massaging their damaged heads.

"Let's just get to the nurse before we get ourselves killed ok?" jokingly asked Tsukune

"Yeah I'm pretty sure I won't be conscience if I fall down anymore stairs…" meekly answered Robert with a half-smile.

In the cafeteria, the girls sat at a medium, circle-shaped table, with Moka sitting to Kat's right, Kurumu to her left, Mizore to Kurumu's left and finally Yukari sitting between Moka and Mizore. The meal that the group is eating mainly rice and chicken, and from the look on everyone's faces, it wasn't very good.

"Wow why does cafeteria food suck so much?" asked Kat remembering how crappy the food at her old school was as well.

"I don't know but one thing's for sure… and that's that food isn't where a good portion of the schools money goes." half-answered Kurumu while chewing on a piece of her chicken.

"I wonder what's taking those boys so long to get here." wondered Yukari aloud.

"I'm not sure but I'm starting to get worried." stated Moka as she began to look around the small cafeteria room from the table.

"Well we could go look in the infirmary I'm sure Tsukune would take Robert here since he's starting to get sick." suggested Yukari.

"Hey, great idea!" complimented Kat.

"Hey Tsukune… I'm not sure what's going on with me but I hope its over with soon…" said Robert towards Tsukune who was sitting next to Robert.

"Yeah trust me, you're not the only one." replied Tsukune.

"See I knew we would find them here!" shouted the young witch Yukari as the rest of the girls walked into the small room.

"Hey girls what's up." asked Tsukune, blushing as he saw Moka walk in.

"We were getting ready to ask you the same." stated Kurumu with her arms crossed.

"Ok, well any ways… any idea of WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH ME!" shouted Robert who was becoming frustrated with the constant pain he is in.

"Well Robert it seems to me that you are being leeched" stated the nurse who came behind the screen room separator.

"Wait what?" asked Robert and the rest of the group in unison.

"Yes, there is a specific type of monster called a Leechen. They have the ability to sap the power as well as the life out of it's victim's. They may also create leech like creatures they go under the skin sap the life slowly out of its victims." stated the nurse all matter-of-factly.

"So can you get it out of me?" asked Robert hoping the answer was a yes.

"No, unfortunately the person who did this must be the one who takes it out or you run the risk of death." answered the nurse with her head hung in sadness.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Tsukune.

"Yep, and all I have to say is that Jackson won't be walking for a while!" answered Robert as his anger began apparent.

"After school we'll all go and find him." informed Kurumu as the group excluding Robert who is still is at the nurse, headed to class.

'Thank you guys… I couldn't ask for better friends.' thought Robert as he laid back down on the recovery bed.

I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter... Next one should be up in about four days!


	4. The showdown

Chapter 4: Fight or Die

Disclaimer: We should all know by now that I don't own Rosario.

SHOUT OUT TO Gamera68 FOR ALL OF HIS HELP AND SUPPORT! HE IS AN AWESOME WRITER AS WELL SO CHECK OUT HIS STORIES ! :)

"Five minutes and then we can try to find Jackson and get him to fix Robert." stated Moka excitedly.

"Yeah that's if he will fix him…" inserted Yukari.

"Don't say that! He better fix Robert or shits gonna hit the fan!" screamed Kat.

"I agree" said Kurumu also.

"Although what he did was wrong I have to pity the guy for what you guys are going to do to him… If he survives he probably won't be able to walk for a while…" mumbled Tsukune under his breath.

As the group began walking around the commons, Robert's breathing began to get heavier. Tsukune who was helping Robert walk was barely focusing on the search he just wanted to make sure his friend didn't pass out. Right when they were fixing to give up on the search, Kurumu spoke out:

"Hey guys look over there!" shouted Kurumu.

As everyone looked, they saw Jackson walking with a group of friends towards the forest.

"Hey Jackson wait we need to talk to you!" shouted Yukari in an attempt of getting his attention.

"Yukari, the pint of sneaking up on a person is to get to them without being spotted…" mumbled Robert as the group took off running after Jackson who disappeared into the woods.

As the group began to run, Jackson's friends began to break off from they're group and run in separate directions. As the group enters a clearing, Jackson stops running and turns around laughing like a maniac.

"So Robert… you enjoying my little present I left you? hmmm?" asked Jackson sarcastically.

"No honestly I'm not, and I suggest if you want to leave with your life you fix me NOW!" Shouted Robert as he nearly passed out from the exertion.

"Seems like your just about done getting your life sucked out of you… I can feel the power coursing through me. I bet you've got just about another five minutes of life." chuckled Jackson

"Besides… you and your friends had just walked right into my trap!" he finally announced.

"Wait… what!?" yelled Yukari.

Just as Jack said, ten monsters that were fully transformed jumped out from the cover behind the group. These monsters consisted of seven orcs, 1 medusa looking monster, and 2 succubus's.

"Oh… shit…" was all Robert and Tsukune were capable of saying.

"You know Robert now that I think about it… it will be much more satisfying if I was to kill you with the power I have been sapping from you. So… I'm going to stop leeching you just so you can try to fight back, how's that sound?" offered Jackson as he waited for Robert to answer.

"Sounds fun just get this damned thing out of me!" Shouted Robert.

"hmm.. As you wish." replied Jackson as he is laughing.

As promised, Jackson raised his hand and the leech exploded out of Robert's back leaving a small hole.

"What the hell! Hey Yukari, do remember the name of that spell that can kill pain?" asked Robert as he fell to one knee.

"Yep just bite your teeth cause this will hurt at first…" answered Yukari as she began chanting a spell.

Now as Robert's back began to seal up, Robert stood up and with a unspoken anger emitted one of the brightest red lights off his body and as the light faded, Robert's hair turned silver and his eyes had became blood red.

"Thanks Yukari, I knew I could depend on you… Now… as for you Jackson, I am in a mood for getting revenge!" said Robert as he turned to face Jackson as he began to crack his knuckles.

"Well this is unexpected, but no matter me and my friends will still beat you and your friends." laughed Jackson.

After Jackson said this, he began to turn into a dark black replica of his original self except now, there were needle like blades protruding out of his arms.

"Hey Mizore and Yukari, can you guys attack the orcs and keep them off of us, Kurumu, I know you're going to want to fight the succubus' so you can take them on. Robert you can fight Jackson… and I'll take on the Medusa." Said Moka as Tsukune took off her Rosary, revealing her true yet still beautiful form.

"Got it!" shouted the group as they took off in an amazing display of speed and precision.

Mizore began the brawl with the orcs by jumping over one's head while at the same time jabbing it in the back with a small ice blade, not killing it but severely injuring it. Yukari one the other hand began to use her magic and tarot cards began to fly towards one orc, chasing it around while it ran.

"Well that's a little more comical than intended but I'll accept it." stated Mizore as she and Yukari got back to back.

Over with Moka, she was gracefully dodging the snake like hairs that repetitively kept trying to strike her.

"*yawn* I've grown tired of fighting a weakling like you… KNOW… YOUR… PLACE!" shouted Moka as she performed her most famous kick, sending the Medusa flying about fifteen yards into a rock, knocking it unconscious.

As Mizore froze the final orc solid they began to watch Kurumu fight the final succubus, who was obviously struggling against Kurumu's skill and power.

"You dumb bitch, honestly think you're going to get in my way I'm on a mission to get Tsukune's heart and nobody is going to stop me!" Screamed Kurumu as she sent her claws slicing across the enemy succubus' face.

As everyone grouped back up, they began to watch Robert who was in the middle of combat with Jackson who was proving himself as a difficult foe.

"Robert I must admit… you're not as strong as people say you are… well anyways… time to finish this" stated Jackson as he swung one of his sword like arms into Robert's side, causing him to collapse.

"Robert! You little piece of shit!" shouted Tsukune as he became enraged.

All of a sudden a dark aura began to surround Tsukune as his eyes turned blood red, along with the bracelet on his wrist began to jiggle.

"What is this!? I thought he was a human!" exclaimed Jackson as he saw Tsukune begin to resemble the appearance of a vampire.

"Ooohh… Tsukunes pissed now…" stated Kurumu with a smirk

Before Jackson could even react Tsukune had delivered a punch that could of smashed rocks into Jackson's face. The impact caused Jackson to fly threw six trees that were fully grown, but Jackson got up and began running back towards his foe, at the same time Robert began to stand up.

"Thanks man I owe you one." smiled Robert as he also got into a fighting stance, "but I'm not going to let you have all the fun."

Tsukune simply nodded as the two ran towards Jackson to finish this fight.

'Hmm so Robert isn't as strong as I thought… this is a bit bothersome… I can't trust him with my life if someone that was originally human could beat him…' thought Kat as she watched the fight.

Due to his injuries, Robert wasn't able to dodge the attacks as well as he used to wearing him down rather quickly. Thankfully for him, Tsukune who had unleashed his vampiric abilities was by his side assisting him by blocking dodging and retaliating against attacks with great speed and power. Jackson was becoming amazed by Tsukune's, who is normally rather calm, power, strength, and aggression.

"Tsukune, I never knew you were this powerful… what a pity, we could've been allies." stated Jackson as he began to glow a mysterious black.

The unconscious bodies of the weaker monsters that were defeated began to glow in the same way, but they then began to dissipate into the aura. The entire group began to realize that Jackson was absorbing his allies for power, and Tsukune took his chance by sprinting towards Jackson. Right in the middle of sapping the power Jackson soon felt a sharp pain in his side, looking down he saw Tsukune's fist finish penetrating his side. Jackson then began to cry out in pain, as the loss of blood caused him to faint.

"What should we do with him?" asked a curious Yukari.

"I'm not sure but we need to go to the infirmary for Robert and we might as well take Jackson." suggested Moka.

"Agreed, Jackson might of tried to kill us, but that doesn't mean we need to stoop to his level." smiled Kurumu.

The groups discussion soon ended by Robert passing out because of his continuous loss of blood as well as his exhaustion.

**SO WHAT DID Y'ALL THINK? Tsukune, showed a rather impressive side of himself in this chapter as well as what he is capable of. **

**I truly hope you guys liked this chapter and please let me know through your comments and reviews (any flames will be removed…).**

**I must also apologize for not posting when I originally intended, but I was recovering from being dumped (by text) as well as recovering about from my band trip to Branson, Missouri… I live in Texas and we rode a bus all the way to and from so that was very tiring…**

**Again hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm already starting the new chapter! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5… The 'good bye'…

Hey every one, and I am truly sorry for the long time that it took for me to post this, I've just been a little bit busy with things. :)

Any ways… Thank you goes to Gamera68 again for all of his help and motivation :)

Here's chapter 5!

Disclaimer:… Same as before I still don't own anything except my add ins.

The next day at Yukai Academy, in the Infirmary to be exact, Jackson began to stir in his sleep.

'Where am I?' Jackson thought. 'Am I dead?'

He then began to sit up and examine his surroundings, noticing that he wasn't the only one who was laying on a medical bed. He got up and out of the bed noticing he was wearing a simple white hospital robe. He began to walk over to the other person still unaware of who it was, as he got within 5 feet away from the other person, he realized who it was.

"He's alive too!?" Jackson quietly yelled as you began to back away from Robert, stopping when he realized all of the machines that were attached to Robert were constantly beeping.

Upon closer examination, he noticed that Robert's back/chest area along with his right hip were very well bandaged. Jackson then remembered how he caused a 1 ft leech to explode longways out of Roberts back, as well as him stabbing Robert in the side.

That reminded him that he should be bandaged as well but he wasn't. He's only able to heal in short time if someone allows him to sap some of their life energy, but who let him.

His train of thought was soon interrupted by a young girl by the name of Yukari screaming at him:

"What the hell are you doing!?"

"What me I'm not doing anything I'm just trying to figure out where I am." pleaded Jackson as Tsukune, Moka and the other girls walked into the room.

"Look who finally decided to wake up." added Kurumu as she gave Jackson a death glare.

"What?..." mumbled Robert as he slowly sat up in his medical bed.

"Oh great now you've woke him up, the doctor said that he needed to rest." Stated Moka.

"Hey everyone… umm where's Kat?" asked Robert as his senses started to come back to him.

"Oh she'll be here in a minute because she needed to get a drink" replied Tsukune. Robert then began to look around the room, at one point he tried to stand up. This effort was in vain because as he tried to lift himself up, he felt a sharp pain in both his side as well as his back.

"Hey don't over exert yourself," exclaimed Yukari, "just rest."

"Ok… that sounds like a good idea honestly." replied Robert as he laid his head down to rest again.

"Hey where'd Jackson go?" asked Tsukune as he realized Jackson was no longer standing by him anymore.

"Oh he passed out on his bed aswell." laughed Kurumu pointing to Jackson who was sleeping like a bear during the winter.

"Hey everyone, could I have a minute with Robert please?" asked a girl, as the group turned around they found this girl to be Kat who was sporting a sorrowful expression.

"um ok sure. Lets go outside for a minute." informed Tsukune as him and the girls walked outside so that Kat could be alone except for the passed out (or is he) Jackson. Walking over to Robert's bed, she pulled an object off of her hand, and placed it by Robert's head. Robert waking up from feeling the slight change of the pillow, turned and smiled at the girl until he saw what the girl had placed by his head.

"Oh… So this is where you say good-bye… I guess you're monster species really was the dominant force in our relationship. Love them while they're undefeated, then when they get hurt, you leave them alone forever with a broken heart huh?" remarked Robert sadly as he turned away from the girl that was currently ripping his heart out.

"Well what did you expect, me to do? Was I supposed to say 'oh he lost in a pathetic way, but I'll stay with him.' well did you? Simply take the ring back and let me leave." retorted Kat in an angry way.

"No keep it, keep it as a sign that I truly cared for you, and whenever you have a crappy relationship next time, look at that ring." replied Robert.

"Whatever, good-bye Robert, and by the way, I'm taking all of our pictures and memories." stated Kat as she grabbed the ring and turned to walk out the door before a random arm stopped her.

"You're pathetic, ruining a person's life because of your lust for power." mumbled Jackson to the girl as he drifted off to sleep again.

Kat then gasped, but after looking at him and noticing that he was asleep, stomped out of the room and down the long white and blue tiled hall-way to the exit. Not even stopping to say good-bye to the people that considered her as a friend to them.

"Oh this can't be good, I know that look." stated the love-demon Kurumu, as she knew what the look on the brunette's face meant. She then lead Tsukune and the others excluding Mizore, who disappeared, back down the hall to the room Robert and Jackson were recovering from. Approaching the quiet room, Moka opened the door to find Mizore sitting in a chair on Robert's half of the room with a solemn look on his face.

"Hey Mizore what's the matter?" asked Tsukune with concern for his two friends that were sitting in silence with sad looks on their face.

"That girl… simply walked in here, broke his heart and walked out as if he was only a toy that she out-grew." stated Mizore who was saddened by how all of the boys effort were just ruined in a matter of seconds, this caused the girl to feel rage towards Kat.

"That just cold." claimed Yukari, she may not know much about love (**who does in all honesty**) but she knew about it enough to say that she went too far.

"You guys, please just leave this be, she made her choice and I'm not going to stop her. Even if I was to get her back, things would never be the same. There would only be awkwardness between us and in all honesty… I should have seen this coming." explained a Robert who wanted to forget about the crushing scene that just took place.

"Why did she do this?" asked Kurumu as she wanted to know the causes of this event.

"It's in her blood, it's what makes her, her… I am not allowed to say her species name for it is forbidden for one who loves one of her kind… If I were to say it, I and my family would be killed." replied Robert, "and if you guys wouldn't mind, could we please change the subject?"

"Umm, ok so how about…"

**back in the secret room of Yukai academy**

"Sir, the girl just dumped Robert, and he is in a state of weakness, shall we attack." asked a young person, around the age of 15 years of age.

"No, if we are to defeat this group of young heroes… we must do it with honor to further strengthen their reputation. Therefore, we shall wait until Robert recovers, until then… I suggest we all plan for our attack." replied an older man around the age of 18-20 years of age.

"Yes sir, understood." answered the young man as he walked out of the room.

.

So What did you all think of this chapter… Sorry that I had to do this in this chapter but since I got dumped, my character couldn't be going out with my ex's… and no I'm not trying to make her look bad, this was how she wanted the relationship to end (in the story atleast) I promise you that the next chapter will be back on the original plot…

Please review and don't be afraid to follow my story… also, comments are still open to the public, so even if you are not a member, you can still leave a review.


	6. Chapter 6: HOTD?

**Hey everybody! Long time no see! Sorry I haven't been updating my story lately but Fable 3, Defiance, Dead Island Riptide, and Assassins Creed II, as well as High School of the Dead can be a major distraction… One more thing… If anybody wants to hang out on Xbox 360, my gamertag is Ash K3tchum96. Anyways, on with the show..**

** Chapter 6: Just another Day…**

"Dang Tsukune you're really getting good at this game." claimed Robert as he and the girls all watched Tsukune shoot his way through another large hoard of zombies on Left 4 Dead 2.

"Thanks but umm… I could use some back up if you're done taking a break…" laughed Tsukune all the while not looking up from the screen.

"Alright Time to have some fun with a shot-gun… Hey that rhymes!" pronounced Robert as he picked back up his controller and dropped back into their game.

"Zombies are scary, how can you boys not be freaked out by them?" questioned Moka while she held onto Tsukune's arm… along with all the other girls except Mizore who watched the boys play while eating a bowl of popcorn.

"Well I guess me and Tsukune are used to it because apparently we both grew up with horror films… for example when I was five my dad tricked me into watching every single Jaws movie… I was so terrified I would even drink water for a week." explained Robert laughing about the last part, "Oh I know how we can get you girls over your fear of zombies and me and Tsukune will be able to enjoy it as well." claimed Robert with a sly smile.

"Robert are you talking about watching Highschool of the dead?" questioned with a nervous expression.

"Ohhhh yeah, definitely." smiled Robert.

Pausing the game Tsukune grabbed Robert and drug him to the door excusing himself from the girls. Once outside Tsukune looked at Robert with a WTF look on his face.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Screamed Tsukune.

"Trust me… watching this tv series is the best way to get them started overcoming their fear of zombies plus you'll be there to comfort them which means bonus points for Tsukune" cleverly explained Robert, "besides… what's the worst that could happen? If anything I'll be the only one they beat up."

"I guess we can give it a shot…" conceded Tsukune who was in the middle of a day dream with Moka holding onto him looking into each other's eyes, then their heads began to move closer together and the—

"HELLO! Earth to Tsukune" called a concerned Robert.

"You're right this is the best idea" claimed Tsukune.

"And I'm assuming you had a nice daydream with that little nosebleed you've got going on."

"Shut-up"

"Fair enough lets head back inside"

As Robert and Tsukune walked back inside all of the girls turned and tackled Tsukune to the floor smothering him as well as accidentally giving Robert a great view which in turned made him pass out from a massive nose-bleed.

"Oops" laughed all of the girls as they turned their attention back to Tsukune.

About an hour later Robert, Tsukune and all of the girls gathered up in the center of Robert and Tsukune's room to discuss when they can meet to watch the series.

"Well we don't have classes on Saturday and Sunday, so Friday night me and Tsukune can leave our door unlocked for y'all" suggested Robert, where for once the entire group agreed.

The group then disbanded for the night each having their own separate dreams about a very similar subject, Friday night… Moka in particular was have a very difficult time deciding what made her want to watch the Highschool of the Dead, the number one reason she believed was being able to be with to Tsukune but she is actually quite terrified of the horror film version of zombies. Even though none of the zombie students have ever acted like that, zombies have always just freaked her out.

Before the gang knew it, it was Friday at the last class of the day, where only Moka and Tsukune were in the same room, chemistry [ hehe ]. Robert was in the class the that he started up which was jazz band class. Mizore, Kurumu, and Yukari were all in math class being bored out of their minds counting the minutes before class ended. Moka could've sworn she saw Kokoa outside her classes window at one point and this put her on edge. Pretty soon class ended and Tsukune began to lead him and Moka outside of the class when out of the corner of his eye he saw a giant Morningstar swinging towards him. Without hesitation Tsukune tackled Moka to the side and to safety, he then realized that he removed Moka's Rosario. The once pink haired beauty soon became a silver haired goddess.

"Hello Tsukune, looking forward to tonight?" asked inner Moka as she, without looking, blocked Kokoa's next attack and then kicked Kokoa into the Stratosphere.

"Yes, umm… will you be joining us?" nervously asked Tsukune.

"Well no shit. me and outer Moka share the same body smart one!"

"Oh yeah… so I guess I'll be seeing you there?"

"Yes you will and by the way next time we meet, could you not be so apprehensive, it just feels weird coming from you." laughingly requested inner Moka as she slipped the Rosario back into place and reverted back to her more innocent form.

"I'll keep that in mind" smiled Tsukune as he caught the sleeping Moka.

8:30 p.m. showtime

As Tsukune and all of the girls got comfortable by sitting on Tsukune and Robert's beds which were moved for the occasion, Robert got comfortable on the floor with a pillow.

"Ok everybody ready?" asked Robert

"Ready" answered everybody as Robert picked up a remote and pressed the button laughing to himself then inserted the disc.

"Um Robert, what does 'wet with blood edition' mean" questioned Yukari.

"Oh you'll find out, besides it's not like you're an innocent little girl with your weird threesome fetish…" replied Robert.

After the show first started within the first two minutes (after the intro song) the girls were all on edge not sure when the first zombie was going to appear, then occurred the scene at the gate.

"No don't touch him you idiot" yelled Kurumu as she shielded herself behind Tsukune all the while Roberts laughing to himself.

Pretty soon that the girls were so scared that Mizore hid herself behind Robert because there was no more room behind Tsukune not that Robert minded… later into the show when the survivors first found weapons and began to fight back did the girls really start to panic fearing for the survivors safety.

**So what did you all think of this chapter, I honestly had a lot of fun writing this one, and I think I did better on this one than all of the others. I'm starting to focus more on the main story line, yes H.O.T.D. actually plays a major role in what happens latter in the story.**

**Oh and the 'wet with blood edition' thing was made up XD**

**Until next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everybody I'm back! well not really I'm actually writing this chapter while on vacation… Any ways I just found out something interesting H.O.T.D. is supposed to be having another season sometime this year… then again it could be a rumor and I'm mostly hoping for a season three of R+V!**

**Anyway on with the show!**

**disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with R+V or H.O.T.D. I only own Robert and my other characters.**

**Chapter 7: I Hate this show!**

It is now about midnight and Robert is waking around the hallway trying to clear his mind of all of the girls screaming. He also was in the process of trying to regain feeling in his right arm which Mizore, accidentally, froze when a zombie tackled one of the survivors to the ground trying to bite him.

"Jesus Christ… If I don't die from this I don't think anything will be able to kill me ever…" sighed Robert as he continued to walk back to the room when he saw a familiar knee-sock wearing redhead.

Crouching down behind her Robert then tapped her on his shoulder saying "You know, if Gin was here instead of me, he would've made you regret sitting there with your head against the door with your butt in the air." laughed Robert when as if on que Gin came storming in from down the hallway to only be met with a clothesline from Robert and knocked out of the country by Kokoa's ko-bat.

"Hmm not bad half-blood, but not nearly as impressive as my sister." proudly proclaimed Kokoa.

"From you, that's a major complement, so would you like to join all of us, we've got about five episodes left." asked Robert.

"Eh, why not… I haven't seen a good zombie show for some time now…" nonchalantly answered Kokoa.

"Great follow me." announced Robert as he opened the door to reveal Moka with a look of horror in her eyes as Kokoa laughed evilly jumping over Roberts head with her ko-bat ready to—

"No, I allowed you in her to watch this show not try to insanely kill your sister… now sit on the floor and the next time you do that I will duct tape you to the floor." angrily commanded Robert as he held Kokoa by the back of her shirt.

"Fine" was all Kokoa said as Robert sat her down right next to where he is sitting.

"Ok now can you un-pause the show?" asked Robert as he joined Mizore and Kokoa on the floor.

"With pleasure." was all Tsukune was able to say through Kurumu's chest attack.

Having Kokoa with them proved more funny than Tsukune imagined, Robert wasn't having as much fun since he had to change to his full form just so Kokoa didn't turn his arm to a bunch of mush. Moka, now hid behind Tsukune for three reasons now: zombies, he felt nice, and now… Kokoa. However, ever since Robert stopped Kokoa the first time, Kokoa didn't do anything negative, as if she sensed something strange about this boys powers. Though the zombies and scenes of echii on the tv brought plenty of laughter and screaming from the beautiful young girls that were in the room. Of course whenever Kurumu saw one of these scenes, she looked at Tsukune and told him that she could do all that but better.

"Chesty do you mind, we are trying to watch a show here." requested an irritable Yukari.

"Ok everybody I think we all need a break, because all of y'all are getting really pissy…" shouted a very annoyed Robert.

"Yeah why don't we all just try to sleep for a few minutes that way we'll be able to watch the show with a little more energy." suggested Tsukune which everybody agreed to with a yawn.

**TIME 1:33 a.m**

After a hour and a half nap that seemed more comfortable than either Robert or Tsukune could've imagined, even though Robert slept on the floor Kokoa slept next to him. Robert soon learned that Kokoa likes to roll around in her sleep as her body ended up laying on top of his. When she awoke Robert was greeted with a more than painful foot to the face, in which he replied 'what the hell it's not my fault that you like to crwl on me when you sleep and also **Holy Shit That Hurt!**' Shortly after Tsukune, who was being heated by the more than beautiful ladies whose hearts belonged to him, awoke to get a very generous view of Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore's chest which (as in all anime's with hot girls) resulted in him having an explosive nosebleed. After waking up and having some tea that Robert and Kurumu made, the group resituated themselves in their spots, which for all but one girl was Tsukune's lap which made the boys face redder than the 'Little Red Corvette' (it's a song), and began to watch the show again. The episode that just came on was episode six (I dare you to watch this episode with no headphone around your parents ;) ) which would lead to disaster for Tsukune.

"Tsukune was the only reason for us watching this show just so you could look at other girls in the shower!?" questioned all of the girls at once which made Robert fall on his back laughing.

"No! Why would you ask me that?"

"Then why is 'that' poking up" questioned Kurumu as she pointed to his pants.

"Because there is 4 amazingly beautiful girls sitting in my lap! I hardly doubt that any boy within my age would have a different response to this situation." angrily replied Tsukune.

"Oh yeah whoops guess we forgot [XD]" laughed Kurumu and Mizore, Moka just looked down in shame at wrongfully accusing Tsukune of something like that."

"Moka its ok I'm not mad at you just please lets watch the show without anybody being accused of anything." comforted Tsukune with his warm brown eyes that always calmed her and made her feel at peace, which included her more devilish half.

Robert just sat there watching H.O.T.D. thinking to himself 'wow he was able to get himself out of that situation… but hehe him at those girls will be having more fun with the love potion that I 'borrowed' from Yukari' he then looked to the hidden camera that he set up and laughed to himself at how Tsukune will react when he sees the video. Of course Robert wouldn't use it for blackmail, the girls and Tsukune didn't deserve to deal with that, but that doesn't mean they can't be pranked. He then shuddered when he thought of the consequence of his little prank, 'maybe I should wear a Kevlar vest just in case…'

"Hey could you give me a copy of that so I can laugh at this as well?" quietly asked Kokoa.

"What do you mean?" nervously asked Robert

"You know what I mean the video, I want a copy so I can watch it, is this too difficult for a mix of a creature like you?" angrily replied Kokoa.

"Sure you can have a copy, but, don't ever underestimate me again. There are somethings about me that scare the shit out of even me." concluded Robert with a serious look.

"Fair enough but can… we.. **GET BACK TO WATCHING THIS SHOW WITHOUT YOU PEOPLE MAKING OUT!**" shouted Kokoa as she turned to the large mass of girls trying to kiss the same boy who was immobilized.

"Please!" pleaded Tsukune.

"This is gonna be one long night." sighed Kokoa and Robert

**So what did y'all think? I may or may not do a lemon in the next chapter but I'm not sure… I haven't slept in four days so I'm really to tired to decide what I'm gonna do…**

**Anyways tell me what you thought of the story… oh and I've decided that the first person to pm me with a character description with name age and all the other info like clothes and powers will be part of my story as either a good or bad guy, depending on which one they choose… by the way no Kokoa isn't part of Tsukune's harem in this story, but she will choose someone.**

**Also if you have time check out my other story Newspaper Club Vs Zombies, I'm pretty sure that you'll enjoy this story and it also gives a preview of my third story that will be published as a manga first because it's a group effort of me and another writer that I've known a long time.**


End file.
